Conventionally, a control device for changing a speed ratio of a continuously variable transmission in a stepwise manner to increase a vehicle speed while repeating a gradual increase and a sudden decrease of an engine rotation speed when a vehicle is determined to be in a sudden acceleration requesting state according to an operated amount of an accelerator pedal is disclosed in JP5-332426A.